


Uncle Neal comes to Town.

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Neal comes to visit the Burkes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Neal comes to Town.

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my anticipation prompt on [my gen prompt bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html). I call Neal Burke David by his middle name to avoid the confusion of two Neals.

**Title :** Uncle Neal comes to Town.  
**Author :** [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)**pipilj**  
**Word Count:** ~450  
**Summary :** The title says it all. Neal comes to visit the Burkes  
**Spoiler :** Mild spoilers of Season 6  
**Author's note:** This fills my anticipation prompt on [my gen prompt bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html).

 

 

David shook his father awake. “Daddy wake up Uncle Neal is coming today”

Peter groaned “It is just six David on a Saturday Neal’s flight lands at twelve that’s hours away”

“But daddy there is so much to do – you promised we could bake a cake for Uncle Neal. I want to show you the magic trick that I have been practicing. The card I want to make still needs to be made. “

Peter groaned clearly his four year old had no intention of going back to sleep or letting him sleep in for the matter. Elizabeth gave him an impish smile and snuggled in deeper to the warm bed.

Neal’s security business in Europe was flourishing several museums and art galleries used his services. His vast knowledge in arts was used for authentications and restoration purposes. Peter had gone to meet Neal in Paris after a few hiccups things had smoothed out between the two friends. Modern technology helped the guys to keep in touch with one another. Peter could not be prouder.

Last year when David was three the Burkes had gone to Paris for the summer, Neal could not have been a more consummate host. Little David and Neal had quickly become thick as thieves. Between magic tricks and origami David started hero worshiping his namesake in no time.

A breakfast of pancakes courtesy mama Burke the Burke Men started to bake. Peter was a good baker, baking was an exact science with the correct measurements you really could not go wrong. Self rising flour, sugar, chocolate powder, eggs and a dash of vanilla with David “helping” his father whisk the batter the cake was popped into the oven. The kitchen looked something out of a war zone and David happily licking the bowl clean. It was time to get both the kitchen and the muchkin clean.

Watching adventures of Doraemon with his dad, an art project and a power nap helped to while a way a little time it was finally time to go pick up Neal.

Little David skipped happily along his father while they walked to JFK airport. Peter was looking forward to Neal’s visit too Neal’s first visit after the panther fiasco. He was glad Neal was alive and well. He was happy that his partner was doing well but he wished he did not live in another continent. He missed the casual banter, the compatible silences they shared while on a stakeout mostly the companionship of a dear friend. He would try to make the much anticipated visit a success. It was twelve Neal’s flight should be landing soon. Peter held his sons hand while waiting for his friend to arrive.


End file.
